The Sisters' Obsession
by Kranon the Deathclaw-Human
Summary: All is good with the Loud family... well, as good as it can be... Until one day, Lincoln receives an odd delivery from an unknown person, telling him not to let anyone touch it. Yet it doesn't take long, and an accident happens... And, one by one, his sisters come in contact with that delivery, making them go crazy for their brother. *WARNING: Contains incest, yandere and harem.*
1. Delivery obtained, the first sister

Began in: 18/09/2016

Chapter 1: Delivery obtained, the first sister

Everything was okay within the Loud residence. And when we say 'okay', we mean there was arguments, broken stuff such as jars, explosions, you name it...

But anyways... While the girls were causing chaos in the hallway, Lincoln was in his bedroom, reading an 'Ace Savvy' comic book in his underwear.

He was so happily focused on his reading, until...

"LINCOLN!" he heard a girl's voice shouting as she barged in.

Startled, the boy tossed his comic book up to the ceiling until it landed on his head.

As soon as he got the magazine off him and saw that it was Lori, his startled expression changed into a frown.

"That's six times today you've called for me, Lori. So what is it this time?" Lincoln questioned, not exactly in a good mood.

"Listen, twerp - First off, I'm literally the oldest in this house. Which means, I'm the boss here, especially when mom and dad aren't around; And second, you have to change Lily's diaper. I already did that yesterday since I couldn't go to see Bobby." was all she said.

"Fine." stated the only male sibling with a groan as he got up and got dressed, before going to Lisa's and Lily's bedroom.

As he got inside, and noticing Lisa wasn't there at the moment, he walked up to Lily, who was in her crib.

The baby began to coo to her brother, seemingly glad to see him.

The boy picked her up and immediately was greeted by a bad stink coming from her diaper.

"Ewww. You really need to be changed." he commented.

Lincoln quickly grabbed everything he needed to get the job done - a new diaper, baby powder and some wet tissues to clean the baby's behind.

A minute after taking care of the said problem, he took the baby with him and went to the living room.

He then placed the baby on the couch and sat next to her.

Believing he didn't have anything else to do, Lincoln decided to play with Lily for a bit by tickling her all over.

However, their fun was discontinued as some knocking was heard on the door.

The white-haired boy soon got up and answered, revealing a person cloaked in black standing by the entrance.

The mysterious individual spoke with a male but shady voice: "Lincoln Loud, I presume?"

"Yes, that's me." he replied with some caution. "What do you want?"

The mysterious individual produced a small cardboard box from his cloak and handed it to Lincoln.

"I was ordered to deliver this to you." said the cloaked person.

Taking the item, the boy inquired: "Why's that?"

"I don't know." he simply answered. "I asked them about it, but they didn't say anything. Still, they told me to warn you that whatever you do, don't let anyone touch it. Not even for a second."

"Why?"

"If I were you, kid, I wouldn't take the risk to find out. I can assure you though, it will be something big." he warned for the final time.

"Have a good day, kid." stated the hooded figure, walking away.

Once the mysterious individual was a short distance away from the Loud residence, Lincoln closed the door.

Focusing on the delivery, his head was promptly overwhelmed with curiosity.

He opened box... only to find a blood-red sapphire with the symbol of a cracked heart on it.

"Huh? What can this be?" the Loud boy inquired to himself as he took it to get a better look.

Upon giving it a closer inspection, he noticed a small writting imprinted on it, it read: 'It only works on female subjects of any species.'.

He also discovered something else written, it read: 'NOTE: If the female caught by its power is still a baby or a toddler, then said subject MAY suffer some drastic changes.'

'What type of drastic changes?' the Loud boy wondered in his head for a second. 'Maybe I should show this to Lisa later, and see if she can discover anything.'

Lincoln decided to put the sapphire back inside the box for now, and put his attention on his youngest sibling.

He noticed his sister was still sitted on the couch and that she was watching him with an innocent smile.

The Loud boy couldn't help but put a smile of his own.

"So, you really want your big brother to play with you again, isn't it?" he happily told her.

Lily only responded with a giggle, meaning she was saying 'yes'.

"Alright, Lily, I'll play with you."

The baby got off from the couch and began to walk around the house, with Lincoln giving her a head start.

Once he thought he had given enough time, he started searching for her. He spoke, loud enough for Lily to hear him: "Ready or not, Lily, here I come!"

The baby quietly laughed as her brother played with her. She kept on hiding from him for a moment, until her eyes soon locked on to something...

After he was done searching in the kitchen, he went back to the living room and...

"LILY, NO!" Lincoln screamed as he saw her grabbing the sapphire from the now wrecked box.

He ran to her direction...

But before he could even touch her, the shiny stone glowed and instantly engulfed the baby, making the white-haired boy stop in his tracks.

Lincoln soon started to hear her, crying. Whether if it was in fear, in pain, or both... he couldn't tell.

As she kept on crying, the rest of the sisters ceased what they were doing and ran down the stairs to the living room to witness their baby sister in a nearly blinding light.

All of a sudden, the baby's screams began to alter and sound more mature.

Everyone present thought the same thing: 'Lily's changing?'

Soon, the light vanished, and from it... there stood a young woman on her knees on the floor.

The young woman had a short but straight blonde hair, and she had a pair of D-cup breasts... and, not to forget, she was stark naked!

All of the Loud children were awestruck to see their youngest sibling now much older than them.

"Lily...?" Lincoln started to say, still in shock as he slowly got closer to his former baby sibling, who was quivering.

"Lincoln?" she acknowledged him. "Please, Lincoln, help me. I'm so scared."

The Loud boy instantly went to her and hugged her, trying to help her relax.

"Lily, how are you feeling?" he inquired her.

"Better. I would like to go to my room now, please."

"I think it's best she goes to my and Leni's room." Lori quickly recommended.

The brother did as he was told and assisted Lily on walking to his eldest sisters' room. With the rest of the siblings following them.

While he was doing that, he made an effort to not stare at his sister's recently matured body. An effort that he found it challenging.

Once they were in the oldest sisters' room, Lincoln rapidly took a bed sheet and wrapped it over Lily, who was still trembling.

"Here you go, Lily."

"Thank you."

As soon as that was done, Lori got between them.

"Okay, everyone get out. Me and Leni have some stuff to do with Lily."

Lily then stated all of a sudden: "No, I want Lincoln to stay by my side."

"And you will, Lily." assured the 17-year-old girl. "But for now, it will have to wait."

With Lincoln and the rest of his sisters out, they all returned to their usual activities. Except for him.

He stood there by the bedroom's door for about an hour, barely hearing them talking, until they opened at long last.

And from it, there stood Lily in front of him, still shaking, but a little better. She was now dressed in a white shirt, some grey jeans, blue wristbands, and red shoes.

"I'm glad to see you decided to wait for me, Lincoln." she commented.

"And I see you're still shaking a little." said the Loud boy, before asking her. "How about we go for a small walk in the park, Lily? Maybe it will make you feel better."

The former baby sister happily answered: "I would like that."

While they were leaving, the other siblings came out of their rooms and wondered why Lily went with Lincoln all of a sudden.

"Uh... Can someone explain why Lily decided to hang out with Lincoln?" inquired Lana.

"Your guess is as good as mine." replied Luna, who also didn't know what to think about it.

Unfortunately, Lincoln had forgotten about the sapphire, which was left behind in the living room.

(WITH LINCOLN AND LILY)

The two were having a calm and nice walk through the park, taking the sights of the clear and sunny sky.

"How are you liking your day so far, Lily?" he kindly asked as they sat on a bench.

"It's good, Lincoln." she told him, without nobody noticing the red-pink glint in her eyes which flashed for a second. "But I think I've got something in my mind that could make it better."

"And that is?"

She just responded by pulling him into a hug.

"I love you, Lincoln."

"I love you too, Lily." he replied back, hugging his sister as well.

She happily shouted in her mind as she tightened her embrace: 'HE LOVES ME!'

"Lily... choking..." the white-haired boy barely managed to say.

"Oh! Sorry, Lincoln." Lily apologized, taking her arms off of him.

"It's okay."

After letting her brother recover his breath, the former baby decided to pop a question.

"So Lincoln, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, thanks for asking. Yesterday, Ronnie Anne and I went to go see a movie in the movie theater."

"And what movie was that?" the Loud boy was unaware, although his sister still looked happy, the mentioning of his girlfriend got her upset.

"An action movie." he replied with enthusiasm. "And the very first movie of Ace Savvy alongside his partner One-Eyed Jack, Ace Savvy: The Four Rings of Chaos. She and I loved it."

Little did he know, while he was talking with her, a group of three guys who were about Lily's current age came up to them.

"Hey there, beautiful." spoke the one in the middle with a stubble. "Would you like to hang out with us?"

Lily looked at them for a bit before averting her eyes.

"I'm not interested, thank you."

"C'mon girl, don't be like that." said the one on the left side of the previous guy, who was wearing a red baseball cap backwards. "Just ditch the kid and come with us."

"I said I'm not interested." she told them with a frown, beginning to get annoyed.

"Hey, how about you give us a chance?" inquired the one on the right, who was wearing black sunglasses. "You may like it."

Lily was about to tell them "no" again, but her brother spoke in her stead.

"Listen you three, if she says she doesn't want to go with you, you should stop bothering her."

The guy with the baseball cap gave him an angry look and threaten: "Stay out of it, little nerd... or else, you'll get my bat on your head."

That got Lily to stand up against them as she returned with a threat of her own: "If you dare to lay a finger on him, I'll break your bones."

"Ooh, we got a feisty one." arrogantly spoke the guy with the baseball cap before speaking to the guy in the middle and the guy with the sunglasses.

"Bradley, Flynn, what'd you say?"

"I say let's take her, Sean." affirmed Bradley.

Lincoln also got off the bench and confronted them.

"Hey, leave her alone!" he yelled at them.

Sean got in front of the Loud boy and prepared to swing his baseball bat at the kid...

When suddenly, Lily moved faster than anyone could see her, gripped one of Sean's hands, and broke his wrist with a loud crack.

The guy with the baseball cap cried out in pain as he let go of the bat and fell to his knees, while holding on to his broken hand.

That action startled both the other two grown-ups and her brother, and yet those said grown-ups didn't back off.

Bradley was going to hit her with a fist. Lily got down and then delivered a strong sweep kick to his leg, dislocating it.

While she was still ducked down, Flynn was about to get her from behind.

"Lily, behind you!" the white-haired boy warned her.

Lily rolled to the side as soon as the guy with sunglasses attempted to grab her, and then jabbed him on the stomach before slapping her hands on his ears.

With Flynn stunned, Lily took the opportunity to take his sunglasses, use them as a brass knuckle and smack him across the face... Not to mention, breaking the lenses with the impact.

Lincoln looked unsettlingly between his sister and the beaten ruffians. He had no idea if he should be glad to see that his youngest sister could fight back, or if he should be scared of her brutality.

He began to speak while trembling: "L-Lily?"

"Oh, hey Lincoln." she responded back, snapping out of her rage. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. But I think we better return home, the sun is already setting." the Loud boy replied, trying to be relaxed while seeing the sunset.

"Ok."

On their way back, Lily smirked as she placed an arm around Lincoln and pulled him closer to her.

The white-haired boy blushed as he was feeling her boobs pressing against his head.

Trying to focus on something else, he decided to ask.

"So, while you were in Lori's bedroom, what was happening there?"

"Well, apart from her and Leni making me try some clothes and see which ones were better for me, Lori was wanting to take me to a shopping center with her." she answered. "Despite her insisting for me to go, I refused."

"You refused? Why?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "I think you would've liked it."

"Because I wanted to spent time with you, silly." she replied with her smile a tad wider. "And I don't think I would've liked it, at least not as much without you."

Once they had entered back in the house, all of the Loud siblings ran to their direction... Well, to Lily's to be correct.

"So Lily, how does it feel being older now?" began Luna questioning.

"Is it scary?" then Lucy.

"Would you like a cup of tea to calm your nerves?" then Lola.

"Or a frog?" and then Lana.

"Or would you rather hear a joke?" inquired Luan.

"How is your adaptation to your mature form?" spoke Lisa with a notebook and a pen in her hands, ready to take notes.

Getting bombarded with questions and not being given the chance to answer them was simply annoying for her.

She took a deep breath and then released it with a shout: "QUIET!"

Her yelling caused everyone to go silent as they looked a bit startled.

Lily took another deep breath before speaking in her normal tone: "Now, one at a time, what is it that you want to know?"

"How is your adaptation to your mature form?" the child prodigy repeated her question.

"Well, putting it simply, I feel fantastic. I feel more flexible and agile than before."

"Would you like to spar or play a sport with me sometime, Lily?" asked Lynn.

"Or play in the mud with me?" then Lana.

"Or play as a princess with me?" then Lola.

"Or maybe you want me to teach you how to rock and roll?" and then Luna.

The former baby sister answered them all with a bit of frown: "No; No; No; And no."

"How about a joke?" asked Luan.

"No."

"Then how about watching a bit of Dream Boat?" then Lori.

"Tempting, but no."

"Or a contact with the spirits?" then Lucy.

"No, I don't think so."

"Or a clothes' design?" and then Leni.

"Maybe some other time." she replied while adding with some pervertiveness in her head. 'And I'll gladly do it more often, if she lets Lincoln see me nude.'

Seeing that their sister had refused them all, the athletic Loud girl spoke: "If you don't want to do any those things, then what do you want to do?"

Lily simply responded, pulling her brother to her: "I want to be with Lincoln."

"WHAAAT!?" they all screamed in surprise, even the male sibling.

Before anything else could've been said, the door opened, and their parents walked in.

And at the moment their eyes fell on their former baby daughter, they stood there with nothing within their brains.

They had a funny feeling that they knew who it was, but they didn't know for sure.

"Uh... Is that you, Lily?" the mother, Rita spoke up, putting some effort to speak properly.

She kinda waved at them as she nervously responded: "Hi... mom, dad."

The father, Lynn Sr., placed his eyes on the child prodigy. An action that did not go unnoticed by the said child.

"Don't look at me, I'm not responsible for Lily's condition." stated Lisa.

"Then what happened?" the father questioned. "It's obvious that she didn't turn older because of nothing."

"I don't know. But, maybe Lincoln knows, he was the only one with Lily when it happened."

All of the people in the room soon turned their sights on the white-haired boy, who was feeling a bit under pressure.

"Lincoln, do you know anything?" asked his mother.

"I don't know what happened. I was just playing hide-and-seek with Lily, with her hiding while I would go search for her. Everything was going fine, until I suddenly heard her crying. I went to her, only to find her transforming." he half-lied.

Their mother and father took a minute to know what to do about the situation...

Lynn Sr. sighed as he announced: "Okay. From now on, until Lily can have a bed of her own, she's gonna have to bunk with Lincoln."

All of the siblings were shocked with that announcement, not counting with Lily, who was grinning inwardly.

'Lincoln is going to share his bed with me?' she thought with glee. 'This is getting better and better.'

"Hold on." spoke up the white-haired boy. "Why with me? Why not with Lori or Leni?"

Rita explained: "Because, dear, their beds don't have room for two. The crib and Lisa's bed are absolutely out of the question; Lola's and Lana's beds are too small; And Lucy's and Lynn's beds are barely big enough for her."

"But what about Luna's or Luan's?"

The prankster of the family replied: "I don't mind letting Lily have my bed, but Luna always sleeps with music playing in her headphones. Which means, I wouldn't be able to get any sleep."

"Then it's settled." Mr. Loud declared. "Lily will be sleeping with Lincoln, since his bed is big enough for two."

"Okay, I have to ask... but how old is Lily now?" Lola spoke up all of a sudden.

"Give me a minute please." said Lisa as she walked up to her room.

A moment later, she came back down with a strange device that somehow looked like a gun in her hands.

Everybody stared at her in confusion.

"I created just recently a lifespan recognition tool." the genius of the family told them. Seeing that they still looked confused, she simplified. "I made a device that can reveal how old any living being physically is."

She then went to Lily and pointed the device to her.

"Hold still for a moment." she recommended.

Her tool soon sent a beeping sound, indicating that the analysis was done.

Lisa looked to its screen and saw the results before telling them.

"According to my calculations, as of now, Lily is 19 years old."

They all looked stupefied.

"What!? Lily is literally the oldest out of all of us now?" Lori couldn't stop herself from asking.

"It appears so."

"Alright then, unless there's any more questions, let's all have some dinner and then go to bed." spoke their father, feeling like he was about to have a headache.

None of them said a word, they just moved to the dining area.

(LATER AT NIGHT)

Before all of the Loud family retired to the comfort of their beds, Lincoln went to the living room to quickly retrive the sapphire before anybody else could grab it.

Then he made his way to his own dormitory after drinking some water, and found Lily wearing a blue nightgown and already lying in his bed.

"Lily, how did you get that?" he inquired, indicating to her sleepwear.

"Lori and Leni have lent me some of their clothes, even some of their underclothes and pajamas."

"Oh, okay then." he said as he too went to his bed, after hiding the stone underneath it for the time being.

Although Lincoln could place his head on one side of the pillow while Lily was taking the other, he was having difficulty in falling asleep.

"Lincoln, are you having trouble sleeping?" the former baby sister asked, sensing his uneasiness.

The Loud boy suspired, answering: "Yeah. I guess I'm not use to having to share my bed with another person, not after Lynn and Lucy months ago."

'This might be my chance.' she thought with some contained enthusiasm.

"Try lying your head on my chest." Lily simply suggested.

Lincoln looked at her in surprise: "What?"

"I said try lying your head on my chest." she said again. "I assure you, Lincoln, I don't mind."

The Loud boy still felt a bit disturbed about it, but he didn't question her.

As Lily laid her head on the whole pillow, Lincoln did as she told him and laid his on her breasts.

"How are you feeling now, Lincoln?" she inquired, smiling to him.

"I don't know why... but, I feel so at peace right now." he happily said, his eyes beginning to close as he kept listening to the beating of her heart.

The Loud boy may not have meant to, however, he snuggled closer to his sister on instinct, while she wrapped her arms around him.

A few seconds later, Lincoln was sleeping soundly.

Lily was going to take the opportunity to steal a kiss from her brother... but, although she really wanted to do that, she held back.

"Calm down, Lily." she whispered to herself. "Let's not be hasty. All in due time, you will get your chance. Just be patient."

Instead, Lily placed a kiss on one of his cheeks and shut her eyes.

And before the sleep took a complete grasp in her, her last thoughts were these: 'Ronnie Anne, you may have taken his first kiss, but I got to sleep in bed with him before you did. And Lincoln, one day, I'll show you how much I truly love you. Not as a sister, but as a woman. Sleep well, Lincoln... my love'

However, even though everything was going okay with the Loud family, no one knew that their lives were soon going to take a dark turn...

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **I've been thinking about this for a few months now. And Jump-Jump's comic and yugiohfan163's fanfic. named Dark Sibling Love with chapters of the Loud House gave me a bit of the inspiration I need to do it.**

 **By the way, a small part of this chapter was ripped off from yugiohfan163's said fanfic, at least just the first chapter. I had already spoken with him about it and he said he didn't mind.**

 **For yugiohfan163, I hope you're reading this - thanks for helping me with the idea for Lily's older design and the clothes she would wear.**

 **I hope you folks liked it.**

 **Still, I'm going to put this story on hold for now.**  
 **Because I'm going to focus my efforts on a new story for this year's Christmas. Hopefully, I'll get it done and posted in a day or two before Christmas arrives, or at least before the 25th day is over.**

 **See you all next time!**


	2. Your brain or your heart?

Chapter 2: Your brain or your heart? A former crush's return.

Lincoln was still under the sheets of his bed, sleeping comfortably. And from the smile on his face, there was no doubt that he was having a pleasant dream.

He rolled around, until his face came in contact with something big and soft.

On instinct, he moved a hand to touch it, revealing to be something big and squishy.

Still, if there was anything that he didn't count on, was a smooth moan from a female.

He finally opened his eyes to see... his hand on Lily's breast!

With a blush and a panic expression on his facial features, Lincoln slowly took his hand away from her boob and attempted to get off the bed without letting her notice.

However, as soon as he got one of his feet out, Lily, who appeared to still be resting, grabbed him and held him close to her in her arms.

His face became about as red as a tomato from the proximity, yet he still tried to pry himself out of her grip.

But in doing so, he woke his sister up.

She yawned as she opened her eyes, focusing on her brother.

"Good morning, Lincoln."

"Good morning to you too, Lily." he greeted back, a little nervous.

"So... did you enjoy cupping a feel on my breast?" she jested him with a wink.

"Wha-what?" he said in surprise for a second, blushing again, before composing himself. "Okay, first off: I didn't mean to, it was an accident; And second: How do you know that? I thought you were asleep."

Lily told him, smirking: "I woke up about four minutes ago. The sight of you, sleeping soundly, was beautiful for me. I decided to stay, snuggling with you. I guess I just allowed sleep get the best of me."

"Uhh... Okay, I think."

"But now that you're awake, how about if I get you some breakfast?" she told him as she let go of him.

Lincoln was taken aback by her words.

"Wow, Lily. Since when were you capable of cooking?" inquired the white-haired boy.

She giggled at his question, saying: "I said I could GET you breakfast, not make."

"Oh, my mistake." he commented, rubbing the back of his head in slight awkwardness.

"But if you want, I could try cooking for you. I kinda remember seeing how mom would cook while having me in her arms." she then included.

Hearing that, Lincoln began to wonder if she could really cook. He thought it could be worth a try.

"Alright, Lily, show me what you can do." he granted as he got out of the bed. "Just let me get some clothes on first."

"There's no need for that yet, Lincoln."

Then the grown-up girl took hold of him and went to the kitchen in a dash.

Once they got there, the Loud boy found it weird that there was no one else there besides them.

He inquired her with a raised eyebrow: "Uh... Lily, why is the kitchen deserted? I mean, usually when I arrive, there's always at least three of our sisters here."

She spoke with a shrug: "I guess it's because we got up earlier than the others. I'm sure they'll show up soon enough." she then asked him as she released him. "Now, what would you like to have?"

"Two slices of toasted bread, please."

"Coming right up." Lily happily pronounced. "You go and sit down."

While Lily was making his breakfast, Lincoln turned his focus to the readers.

"Hi there everyone." he began. "I wanted to apologize to you all for not talking to you in the previous chapter. But, as you've seen, things got really messed up."

He then started to list what happened: "First - it was Lori constantly bothering me for anything; Second - getting a surprise delivery from a man dressed like a monk of dark rituals... Which is something that Lucy would like; Third - it was that same delivery which turned out to be some weird red shining stone; Fourth - it was the stone turning Lily from a baby to a grown-up; Fifth - was how Lily fought against three guys of her current age on her own and with such violence when we were in the park; Sixth - was finding out that Lily was now 19 years old; And seventh, and this one was the biggest for me - was having to share my bed with Lily from that day forward. That is, until she has her own bed."

"So, yeah, things really ARE messed up here."

"Still, if anything good came out of all that, is that Lily makes a better roommate than Lynn. For not snoring, and for helping me fall asleep last night... although her solution was a bit strange."

"But all in all, thinking about it now, it's not so bad."

"Oh. I almost forgot to give you a message from this story's author. He is aware that he got complaints about some of the flaws in the first chapter, despite all of the reviews from the readers being good. One of those flaws was from my family appearing so calm because of Lily turning into an adult."

"Well, I, for one, know that he is no expert. But I still believe that he's putting some effort in trying to make this story good. He wanted to say to you all, and I quote for him: "Sorry, folks. But I'm not that good with tension moments like that. However, I'll keep trying to do my best and become better in the future." Well, at least he's being honest."

"But, back to Lily - as you have already noticed, she volunteered to make me breakfast today."

He looked to Lily, and was surprised to see that she seemed to know what she was doing.

In fact, he could smell the delicious scent of toasted bread.

He returned to the readers for a second and added: "And, I know it's not much, but I think she's cooking like a natural."

"Done." she gladly stated.

As soon as she said that, Lincoln saw Lily placing on the table a plate with two slices of toasted bread on it and a small glass of milk.

"Uuhhh... Lily? I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why are you giving me milk?" he asked. "I know I didn't ask for any."

"I am aware of that, Lincoln. But I'm still giving you milk, because you need the proteins to help you grow, healthy and strong. Go on, dig in." the grown-up sister replied with tenderness in her tone. She even said in her thoughts: 'If I had any milk in my breasts, I would happily breastfeed you.'

"Okay, I think." he answered before starting to munch on his meal.

While Lincoln was eating, Lily went to make her own breakfast.

He then stopped for a moment and focused his eyes on the former baby sister, watching her with some concern.

'Just yesterday, you were the youngest of the family, Lily.' he mentally spoke as he kept looking to his sister's back. 'And now, you're the oldest. It's still gonna take some time to get use to it.'

Then, without warning, the Loud boy noticed his sister lightly shaking her butt sideways, which caused a blush to appear on his cheecks. He included: 'Maybe, longer than I thought.'

After he finished eating his toasts and drinking his milk, he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Thanks for breakfast, Lily. It was good." he complimented as he was walking away.

"No problem, Lincoln." Lily responded as she already had made her own breakfast and was getting started to eat. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to my room to get dressed, I'll be right back."

But as Lincoln was Walking back to his bedroom after going up the stairs, he then remembered something...

"Oh I almost forgot: I'm going to meet up with Ronnie Anne today in a bit."

And so, he ran to his room and went to get dressed in his usual clothes.

As soon as he was done dressing, he stated to himself: "Since I'm going out, I better take that stone with me. I thought about showing it to Lisa before, but after what happened with Lily, maybe it's better that I don't."

Lincoln went to check under his bed where he had placed the sapphire last night...

But, it wasn't there anymore.

"Wha-?" he spoke with his eyes wide-open as he attempted to check deeper. But still nothing.

He started to search frantically all over the room.

"I don't get it. I thought I had hidden it under my bed." he nervously remarked as he looked in his drawers and the bookshelf above it. Yet the results remained the same. "Have I placed it somewhere else? All I know is that I left it in my room."

He then tried the shelf on the other side of the bed. And you know how it ended...

"Lincoln?" spoke a girl's voice all of a sudden, startling him a little in the process.

The only boy in the family turned his attention to the girl who had entered in his room, and saw it was Lisa, already dressed in her usual attire.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

He tried to pretend, getting out of the other side the bed: "Nothing, Lisa. I'm just looking for the book of cooking lessons."

"And when were you interested in cooking, Lincoln?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... Just recently?"

However, Lisa wasn't buying it.

"Lincoln, it doesn't take a genius to know that you're not saying the truth. And besides, you know better than anyone else that you never had such a book."

Lincoln sighed, realizing she was right.

The child prodigy then proclaimed with a smirk: "I know what you're truly looking for."

"You do?" he said, looking directly at her.

"Yes. And I'll show you, if you come closer and lean your face to me."

The Loud boy looked at her with confusion. She never made any requests like that, that much he knew.

"Why's that?"

She ignored his question, saying: "Look, do you want me to show you or not?"

He noticed there was no point in questioning her any further, so he did what his sister requested.

Then, out of nowhere, Lisa took hold of his head and quickly planted her lips on his.

Needless to say, Lincoln was shocked. The little genius was kissing him like a girlfriend.

After taking her hands off of him, he stared at her with eyes as big as plates while she stared back with a small blush.

"Did you like it?" she inquired with an awkward grin.

The Loud boy had no idea of what to say, if he should be mad at her for what she just did or if he should be concerned with the way she was smiling to him.

He chose neither of those options. Instead, he chose to dodge the question as he attempted to appear as calm as possible.

"You said that you would show me what I'm looking for if I did something for you, which I did." he proclaimed. "Now, can you show me, Lisa?"

"Y-yes." she slightly stuttered, a tad surprised and disappointed for him not answering her. "Follow me to my room."

Once they had entered and shut the door behind them, Lisa went to a chest, which was in the same place that Lily's crib used to be.

He watched her searching its contents for something that was there.

"Here it is." said the little genius with some satisfaction.

He was kinda expecting it to be some sort of a new invention. Yet, he never expected what she actually pulled out from there.

Lincoln looked quite surprised to see the red sapphire in her hands. The very same one that he had hidden under his bed last night.

He asked her: "Lisa, how did you get that stone?"

"I found it glowing under your bed as I was about to head down to eat breakfast." she told him. "I have to admit, this stone, which is actually a sapphire, is quite interesting. I would like to take the time to have a better look at it, to see what else I can find. That is, if you let me."

The Loud boy gave out a sigh as he thought: 'Just when I was thinking about not letting Lisa check on the stone. But, she is still appears to be her normal self, after touching it. I suppose maybe it's okay to let her.' he also included. 'Still, can't say the same for the way she's behaving, I just know something is off. Should I ask her about it? Is it maybe because of the stone?'

After taking his time thinking, Lincoln permited: "Sure, Lisa."

"Great. I'll let you know when I've discovered anything."

"Thanks." he replied, before saying something else. "But now changing the subject, is everything alright with you?"

Lisa, who was about to start the examination on the sapphire, turned back to her brother and also questioned: "What do you mean by that, Lincoln?"

"I mean, the way you're interacting with me." the white-haired boy clarified. "You usually talk to me and everyone else like a machine with an intelligent brain, not with emotions like the average human being. So, why would you change now?"

"I don't know. I think it's because I wanted to know what it feels like to show emotions." she replied while staring down, preventing herself from looking at him.

"Or perhaps it's because of the stone, huh?"

"It's a sapphire, Lincoln." the child prodigy corrected him. "And yes, perhaps it was thanks to the sapphire that I'm feeling like this."

"And what about that kiss you just gave me? Is the sapphire somehow responsible for that too?"

"Uuhhh..." started Lisa nervously speaking, before saying something else. "Don't you have anything to do? Such as, going to Ronnie Anne?" she mentally cursed herself for saying that last statement.

With those words spoken, they reminded Lincoln of what he was going to do before talking to his sister.

"Ah yes. I'm going to meet up with her in the park today. Thanks for the reminder, Lisa." he said as walked out of the room.

As soon as he was out, the little genius scolded herself in the third perspective: "Good one, Lisa. You could've confessed to Lincoln. But no, you had to remind him of his girlfriend." saying the last word venomously. "He should be with you, not with that... girl."

"What does he see in her that he doesn't see in you!?" she continued, nearly shouting. "Is it because you talk like, as they say, a nerd? Is it because you're not old enough? Or maybe because of how she interacts with him?"

She then switched her gaze to the sapphire in her hands, thinking: 'Perhaps, if I do my research on this and gather all of the possible information, he will most likely come back to know about it. And, while I'm doing that, I will also be secretly working on creating something else to help me get his attention. He will be by my side again.'

(BACK TO LINCOLN)

While Lincoln was coming down the stairs, Lily came out of the kitchen and got in his way.

"What's the hurry?" she inquired.

"I'm going to see Ronnie Anne in the park. You want to come too?"

The grown-up sister felt her blood boil at the mentioning of the hispanic tomboy. But she didn't let her anger show.

"Yes, Lincoln." she confirmed, smiling. "Just give me a minute to get ready."

"Okay."

A short time later, after Lily got dressed in her clothes from the first time, she and Lincoln had already entered the park.

And right at the entrance, they noticed Ronnie sitted on a bench.

"Hey there, Ronnie." greeted the Loud boy as the two approached her.

"Hey, Lincoln." she began, until she noticed the young woman walking with him. "And who's that?"

"You may not believe this, but this is my baby sister all grown up." he answered.

"Wait. If that's Lily, how did she turn older so quickly? Is Lisa the one who did that to her?" questioned his girlfriend as she stood up.

"No, not this time." Lincoln responded while slowly shaking his head. "It was actually because of a weird sapphire that I received from a hooded stranger yesterday."

"Do you have it with you?"

"No, I left it with Lisa. She said she was going to study it." he answered.

"Okay then. Did anything else happened after that?" she asked him.

Lincoln started to rub the back of his neck as he told her: "Well, after Lily's sudden growth... I now have to share my room with her, until my parents can give her her own bed."

"Wow. Now that is something." his girlfriend remarked.

"Yeah, I know."

Then the hispanic tomboy turned her attention to the grown-up girl: "So tell me, Lily, how do you feel being older now?"

Putting her wrath aside, Lily 'happily' replied: "I feel great. I may have skipped childhood and teenage, but I think I feel fine."

"That's good to hear."

Ronnie soon focused back on Lincoln, saying as she moved closer to him until she was standing by his side: "I know I've said this before, Lame-o, but that Ace Savvy movie from two days ago was great."

"It sure was." he concurred with some contained excitement. "I enjoyed that part where Ace Savvy faced off against his evil clone, Vom Zanny. It made me feel like Ace had met his match as he was about to be killed, before One-Eyed Jack intervened at the last second. What about you, Ronnie?"

"My favorite part was when Card Countess stole a kiss from Ace before escaping from him." she replied, grinning. "And as she was getting away, she said that someday she was going to have him by her side as her count of evil. But I think Vom Zanny would be the one for her, even though she doesn't appear interested."

"So, what do you want to do today, Ronnie?" he asked.

"I was thinking of going to Gus' Games and Grub. Shall we?"

"Yeah."

And so they left the park, with Lily alongside them.

While they were walking to their next destination, Ronnie took Lincoln's hand and interlocked her fingers with his. A motion that surprised him but he was glad to consent.

Yet, the same couldn't be said for Lily. As she noticed the hispanic girl doing that, her ire had increased to the point that she wanted to hit her. But, for Lincoln, she restrained herself.

As they walked into Gus' Games and Grub, the Loud boy inquired: "So, what are we going to play, Ronnie? Another round in Dance Battle? Or are you thinking of something with more violence, like: The Speedy Gunslinger, Crashers & Clashers, or Carnage Duels?"

She tapped her chin a little in thought before answering: "I would like to try The Speedy Gunslinger."

"Alright then." said Lincoln to her, before speaking to Lily. "I know this game can only have two players. So, how about when one of us loses you get a turn?"

"I would like that, Lincoln."

He acknowledged her with a nod, and went to join his girlfriend in the game. Lincoln took the red controller-like pistol, or as it was known, light gun, and Ronnie took the blue one.

And upon each inserting a coin in the machine and choosing their playable characters, they began to play.

Lily watched as Lincoln and Ronnie were playing. Shooting the bad characters in the game while covering each other's backs.

"Darn it. I've got one in the left corner of the screen, but I can't shoot him." stated the Loud boy while focusing on those that he could fire upon.

"I'll take care of it, Lame-o." responded the hispanic tomboy, shooting the enemy that was giving him a difficult time.

"Thanks."

They seemed to be doing a good job on giving one another support. But, in truth, Lily was kinda hoping for, at least, Ronnie to slip and lose first, so she could be the one to assist her brother.

Then came the time to defeat the boss character. From the information that appeared in the game about the said character, it was a man who went by the name of Julius Rickards and used to work for the CIA before betraying the organization. Because of his skills in battle, both of his teammates and enemies gave him the nick name "Death Blaster". He was dressed with white camo pants, black military boots, a grey shirt and a silver jacket. He also had a cybernetic right arm that could switch from a hand to a gatling gun, as well as a cybernetic right eye that had a green optic.

If it was hard for Lincoln and Ronnie before that boss fight started, now it was even harder.

In the middle of the battle, despite reducing the boss character's health to half, the game's timer was reading 40 seconds, the Loud boy had lost one of his three lives, and his girlfriend was already down to her last.

Death Blaster was really giving them a run for their money. He was firing his gatling gun like a professional sniper. No matter how much they tried, they still were getting pushed.

Eventually, with 27 seconds left, Lincoln had lost another life, and Ronnie Anne had lost all of them.

"Sorry, Lincoln. But I got taken out." she sighed defeated.

"Darn." the Loud boy lightly cursed. "And I'll soon be taken out myself if I lose my last life or if the time runs out."

"So, I can play now?" inquired Lily, jumping with glee from the inside.

"Sure, Lily." replied the hispanic girl while tossing her a coin. "Here ya go."

No sooner had the coin landed in her hand, Lily immediately went to insert it in the machine and join her brother as she grabbed the blue light gun.

The grown-up sister was playing a game for the first time in her life. And yet, from the way she was playing it, it looked like she had years of experience, much to the other two's surprise.

This time it was Rickards who was feeling desperate as his health was in a low level.

With 12 seconds remaining, the antagonist of the game started using his cybernetic eye, shooting them with a laser beam that could cut through metal like butter.

Still, Lily didn't appear to be having any trouble at all.

And with only one second remaining, the grown-up sister had fired the last bullet at the boss character without losing any lives, making him fall on the ground.

Then a cutscene started playing in the game.

* * *

At first, it didn't look like Rickards was willing to throw in the towel as he struggled to get up. But he was just able to sit up.

As Lincoln's and Lily's characters approached the downed antagonist to put him in custody, he suddenly pulled a device that looked like a detonator out of his person.

He angrily stared at the protagonists and proclaimed: "Don't think you've seen the last of me."

Then Death Blaster pressed the button in it which caused an explosion to erupt around him a second later.

Luckily, the heroes of the game escaped in one piece.

And as the playable characters started to walk away, the words 'THE END' showed up in the screen.

* * *

With the game now over, the white-haired boy and the grown-up sister put the 'pistols' back in the machine's holsters.

He and his girlfriend looked in awe to her.

"Uhhh... Lily? Since when did you get so good in this game?" he asked. "Because as far as I know, you've never played any games like this."

"Uhhh... Your guess is as good as mine, Lincoln." Lily nervously answered while rubbing her arm.

"What? You really have no idea?" inquired Ronnie, still bewildered by Lily's gaming skills.

"No."

Lincoln began to tap a finger on his chin as he thought: 'She couldn't have gotten that good so fast, and on her first time either. Nobody could. Is that sapphire also responsible for that? I'll have to talk with Lisa later.'

Out of nowhere, another girl's voice was heard.

"Hi, Lincoln."

All three of them turned their attentions to the voice's direction and saw there was a girl with curly brown hair. She was dressed in a navy blue dress and shoes, white socks, orange earrings, and an orange headband on top.

The Loud boy never expected that meeting to happen. The girl who called out to him was the one that he once had a crush on, Cristina.

"Hello, Lincoln." greeted the girl again.

"Oh. Hi, Cristina." he said back to her after snapping out of his thoughts. "What're you doing here?"

"I just came to see you and hang out with you." she told with a smile.

"Lincoln, who is she?" inquired Lily normally, but in her mind she was glaring at the girl who was talking with her brother.

"Oh. Uhhh..." he started to say, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't think I've told you two before. But... Lily, Ronnie, allow me to introduce to Cristina. The girl who I had a crush on."

"Hello." greeted the said girl.

The two other females greeted as well, but not with as much enthusiasm.

The hispanic tough girl stared a little skeptically and questioned with a hint of jealousy: "Was that crush on her before or after me?"

Somehow, Lincoln caught the hint and calmly assured her: "It was before I met you, Ronnie. I promise."

"So, Lincoln, tell me what are *you* doing here?" now it was Cristina's turn to question him.

He gladly responded: "I came here to Gus' Games and Grub to play a game or two with my sister, Lily, and my girlfriend, Ronnie Anne."

As soon as she heard the Loud boy announcing the hispanic tomboy as his girlfriend, Cristina's smile dropped a bit.

"Oh. I... I was wondering if you could consider giving us a chance to be boyfriend and girlfriend at least. I mean, I remember that silly video you've made of yourself months ago, including that part where you pretended to kiss me."

He blushed embarrassed at that memory and replied in the best of his capabilities: "Yeeeaah. I'm still sorry about all of that. But back to what we're talking about..." then he altered his expresion to a mildly grievous one. "I'm afraid that's not gonna happen, Cristina."

With those words spoken, his former crush's smile fell all the way down.

"Wha-? Why?" Cristina asked, the sound in her voice quaking a little. "Is it because of your girlfriend? Maybe she could... share, I th-"

"Don't count on it." Ronnie instantly cutted in, silently hissing.

The former crush then started to sound desperate: "Wh- What will it take to convince you? I'll do anything, just let me be part of your life."

"There's nothing you can do, Cristina." Lincoln replied, his face looking slightly sadder. "I'm already taken."

Cristina's eyes were filling up with tears at that point. She rushed to the Loud boy and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Please, Lincoln, don't push me aside. I'll do anything to prove how much I can love you, just say it."

Lincoln gently took her hands off of him, telling her: "Cristina, don't make this harder than it already is."

"Don't do this to me, Lincoln, I beg you." she shakingly said as she fell to her knees and began to weep.

"Cristina, stop. You're embarrassing yourself." the white-haired boy told her, trying to reason with her. "People are staring at us."

It was true what Lincoln stated. People all over the store were beginning to look at them. Customers, gamers and employees alike.

"I don't care if they are!" Cristina shouted, tears were now running down from her cheeks. "Let them stare all they want!"

"Seriously, Cristina, stop it." he nearly yelled as well.

"NO!"

With that last scream, almost everything went silent, apart from the people whispering to each other and the former crush crying.

The tomboy and the grown-up girl looked at one another with uncertainty. Not knowing what to think or say.

"Please... don't leave me like this, Lincoln. Please... let me... love you." Cristina muttered in hiccups, loud enough for the boy and the two girls to listen.

Lincoln sighed heavily before speaking to her with a neutral tone: "Cristina, look at me."

For a moment she kept her head down. But then she consented, looking at him while still sobbing.

He gave her a sympathetic look as he spoke: "I'm really sorry things had to go like this, Cristina, I really am. But, it can't be me... not anymore. But I think you can still find someone else for you. You just have to try looking."

"L-Lincoln, I... I only want you. Only you and nobody else."

Despite her persistence, the Loud boy's attitude remained the same.

"I told you, it can't be me. You will have to find someone else." he then laid a hand on her cheek before saying the rest. "I wish you the best of luck. And, I hope we can still be friends. Goodbye, Cristina."

And with that being said, Lincoln let go of her face and started to walk away from the place, with his girlfriend and his sister following him.

And while he was leaving, he could still hear his former crush calling for him in a whisper, until they were outside and the door behind them had closed.

"Lincoln... please... don't go."

* * *

For a minute, even while walking, no one said anything...

Lincoln himself was in deep thought, wondering if what he just did to Cristina was for the best.

He then turned to the two girls beside him, saying: "I know you don't know her very well, but she'll be fine, won't she?"

"Yeah, she'll get over it." Ronnie told him. "She just needs time, Lincoln."

Her possible assurance made him smile a little.

Soon he looked to his sister and inquired: "So, where would you like to go to, Lily?"

Lily's only response was: "I don't know. I'll just go anywhere you go."

Seeing that she had no opinion for their next destination, he turned to his girlfriend.

"What about you, Ronnie?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she replied: "Apart from Gus' Games and Grub, I have no idea. And I don't have enough money for the movies either."

"Well, then I guess we could call it a day and go back home."

"Yeah. Hey Lincoln, can I come over?" the hispanic tomboy asked.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but her brother had beaten her to it.

"Sure." he said with a big grin.

As they made their way, while Lincoln and Ronnie were solely concentrated on one another, Lily silently gritted her teeth because of the hispanic tomboy going to their house.

Still, she knew she had to contain herself. She kept saying in her head that it was going to be just for a couple of hours.

(IN THE MEANTIME)

Lisa, who was still in her room, had just now invented a new device that, at first glance, looked like a wristwatch.

"Okay. Now, if I'm not mistaken, my new creation should give me what I need in order to get Lincoln's complete attention." she spoke to herself, examinating the watch-like device before wrapping it over one of her wrists.

She mentaly prayed to her gods of science for her invention to work... and then she activated it.

As soon as she did that, her form was quickly involved in an odd spark.

Then, the view changed its direction to outside of her room. And from there, anyone who was close could see a green light coming through the cracks of her door.

A moment later, that light disappeared... and there was a laughter. Lisa was laughting like a mad scientist that just brought their frankenstein's monster to life.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" she cheered to herself with a low voice before ascending it with each word. "SUCCESS!"

The genius of the family instantly composed herself, mostly, and reviewed her situation.

"With this, I can finally get his attention. But, if this isn't enough, I have a couple of backup plans to convince Lincoln to be with me."

(RETURNING TO THE SAID BOY)

Lincoln and Lily had just arrived home, with Ronnie Anne being their guest.

Although the two looked happy to have her in their house, only one of them was faking - which was Lily.

Seeing that her brother and his girlfriend were having a good time sitting next to one another on the couch and playing some games in the console, caused her to become a little angrier.

Nevertheless, she didn't do anything to stop them.

About two hours later, the hispanic tomboy received a call in cellphone.

She answered it, a bit disappointed for having her good time interrupted.

"Hello?"

"Wh-what is it, Mom?" she asked with some worry in her voice.

"O-okay, I'm going there right away."

And after saying that, she quickly ended the call and got up from the couch.

"What is it, Ronnie?" inquired the Loud boy a little worried himself.

"It's my dad." she quickly explained. "My mom said that he had suddenly passed out. Sorry, Lincoln, but I gotta go. Bye."

The Santiago girl then gave the Loud boy a quick peck on the lips and went away.

No sooner had Ronnie Anne left, Lily felt like if a big and heavy sack of ice had just been lifted from her shoulders. But now, it was almost like if that same sack had landed on Lincoln's.

He was a little happy for the kiss though, but that still didn't stop him from feeling depressed for her leaving, even when he understood her reasons.

Lily looked at her brother, and seeing how sad he was, she thought now would be a good time to act.

She sat down next to him and wrapped an arm over him.

Her action made the Loud boy place his attention on the former baby sister.

She told him: "I know you're sad, Lincoln. But I think I have a way to make you feel better."

"How?"

The answer to his question came with her tackling him on the couch and tickle him all over his body.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he laughed loudly before trying to speak up. "Ha! Ok, Lily... Ha! I... I think... Ha! Ha! Ha! You sh-should stop f- Ha! Ha! For a sec!" but she didn't. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! R-real-ly, Lily! Or I'm go-going..."

With his 'torture' not stopping, Lincoln ended up falling from the couch, and Lily along with him.

Then, something happened that really caught him off guard - Lily's lips on his.

The Loud boy stood there, wide-eyed, without moving a muscle.

The grown-up sister was still laying on top of him, in the same condition as her brother.

But, instead of getting off him, she chose to deepen the kiss, and even use her tongue.

All that time, Lincoln remained still. Without resisting her or returning the favor.

A couple of minutes later, Lily stopped kissing him.

She inquired him: "How are you feeling, Lincoln?"

"I... I... I don't know, Lily." Lincoln, with a heavy blush, nervously replied. "I s-suppose, maybe, I'm feeling... a little better now. Th-thanks, I think."

"You're welcome." the former baby girl happily replied back in an almost singing tone while getting off him.

"Well, I'm going up to my room." he stated as he stood up on his feet and climbed the stairs up.

"Okay."

While watching her brother going, Lily thought: 'I didn't like it when you kissed my brother goodbye, Ronnie Anne. Then again, you may have taken his first kiss, but I'm the one who kissed better.'

* * *

Lincoln was already entering into his room, when he noticed a piece of paper on his bed.

He took it and realized there was writing on it. It read: ' _Come to my room when it's time for bed, without anyone knowing. Signed: Lisa._ '

'Why would Lisa want me to be there at that hour?' the Loud boy wondered to himself. 'Well, there's only one way to know.'

(LATER - AT MIDNIGHT)

Lincoln was sneaking out of his bedroom after he made sure that Lily was asleep and after he got away from her arms before she noticed.

Once he got to the genius' door, he knocked as silently as he could so his other sisters wouldn't hear.

"Come in." he heard the child prodigy from the other side.

He then opened the door and saw that her room was engulfed in blackness. He couldn't see where she was.

"Please, Lincoln, shut the door on your way in." her voice said in the dark.

The Loud boy had no idea of why all the secrecy, but he did as she requested either way.

After he closed the door behind him, he got temporarily blinded by a sudden flash of light. The room was now illuminated.

He immediately rubbed his eyes to clear the blindness.

And when his vision was back to normal, he stood there with his eyes as large as plates.

There, in the center of the room, there was Lisa Loud. Except this Lisa was not only much older and taller but also had longer hair that could reach her back, a big behind, a large chest, and a tad chubby.

She was currently wearing an opened scientist coat which showed her red panties and bra. Apart from all of that, she wasn't wearing anything else.

"I was hoping you would be here a little earlier, but it's fine." the older version of the child prodigy clarified before saying the rest with a little blush. "So, do you feel attracted to me?"

"I... I... I... I..." was all he could say, as if his brain had briefly received a glitch.

"You really feel attracted to me, huh?" she rhetorically questioned with a small smile.

The genius proceeded to bend down and allow the white-haired boy to see her C-cup breasts bounce in front of his face.

Lincoln's head started to heat up as he kept on looking at her chest.

"Go ahead, Lincoln. You can touch them." Lisa permitted with glee.

Somehow, her words snapped him out of his trance.

"S-sorry, Lisa. But I think it's better if we stop right now." he stated while preventing himself from staring at her.

"I beg to differ. We should keep going." she responded, wanting to taste the forbidden fruit.

Yet, the Loud boy continued to refuse: "And I say we shouldn't, Lisa. Who knows what our family would do if they found out. Not to mention, the rest of the world."

"Well, what they don't know, won't harm them."

"Once again, I'm sorry, Lisa. But I am not gonna do this." he told her with a bit of a frown, before he sighed in exhaustion. "Listen, I'll pretend nothing of this ever happened, under the condition that you agree to never try to do this with me again."

She curved her head down, saying in an earnest voice: "Fine, I won't do it again." then she curved her head back up and asked him. "But, before you leave, could I have a kiss on the lips at least?"

Lincoln pondered his decision for a moment, and then he answered: "All right. But just a quick one."

Then he went to the genius and pushed his lips to hers.

However, while they were kissing, Lisa pushed something from within her mouth and to Lincoln's, forcing him to swallow it.

Soon after, the white-haired boy began to cough, trying to get out what ever it was in his throat. But he wasn't able to.

He then looked at the genius with a mixture of irritation and shock, saying: "Lisa? What the heck did you gave me!?"

She responded with a small sinister but visible grin: "I just gave you something to make you "reconsider" your choices."

Then, out of nowhere, he started to feel really hot like if he was put in a microwave.

And, eventually, his eyes were filled with nothing but lust.

"Now then, Lincoln... are you ready to begin?" inquired Lisa with a larger grin.

"Yes, Lisa." the lust-filled boy replied in an almost zombie-like state.

"Then let us begin and do it like beasts. No need to worry about the noise - I already made my room completely soundproof."

Thus, Lisa pulled Lincoln into her embrace before kissing him on the lips with hunger. Until, his manhood was up and set to start with the intercourse...

(ONE HOUR LATER)

Lisa came out of her room, carrying her sleeping brother in her arms.

As she silently walked through the corridor, she began to chat with him.

"As much as I would love to continue, Lincoln, I think it's best to return you to your own dormitory." she whispered.

"You ejaculated quite a lot inside of me, so it's no wonder that you're exhausted. Don't worry though, my libido pill will stop working soon enough, and you won't remember what we did tonight. However, there is a chance that all of this, to you, was nothing but a wet dream."

She then opened the door to Lincoln's room and, as it was already known, there was Lily sleeping in his bed.

Lisa slowly walked to the free space on the bed and laid him there before pulling the sheets over his body.

Afterwards, she leaned her head to Lincoln's and muttered to his ear: "Just between us, Lincoln, we are going to be parents. After all, I am at the age of 16, same as Leni's. With time, the baby will grow within me. But, if I use my life length adjuster..." she indicated to the watch-like device on her left wrist. "I will return to my age of 4 years old. And the ovulation will be paused until I return to the stage of a teen of 14 years of age at least."

After she was done with her speech, the child prodigy proceeded to leave the room.

When she got to the door, she activated her invention to return to her normal age, along with her usual attire.

And as she slowly closed it, she whispered her final words: "Sleep well, my dear Lincoln."

Little did she know... As soon as the door was closed, Lily opened her eyes to angrily glare at Lisa from the other side, who was going back to her room.

There was no doubt about it. Lisa's actions with Lincoln have not gone unnoticed.

But instead of going to confront her, Lily chose to stay in bed with her brother by her side.

She quietly growled before falling asleep: "You will regret what you did to Lincoln, Lisa. One way or another, I'll make sure of it."

(SOMEWHERE ELSE)

In a dark room, there stood the shadow of a girl.

It was unknown who the girl actually was.

In front of her, there was a board with photos of the Loud family and of some of the people who interacted with them.

Yet, the girl seemed to be more concentrated on the boy of the family.

She then bared her gritted teeth with hate when her sight landed on the picture of Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Before one could notice, she suddenly stabbed a knife on it.

The girl's silhouette then focused back on Lincoln's photo. She looked like she was smiling to him, in a strange and scary way.

Then she grabbed a pen and started to write on the image...

Once she was finished, she revealed a message on Lincoln's picture. One word with four letters, written in black ink...

' ** _MINE_**.'

The gate to darkness has been opened.

And now... either they were going to enter... or something was going to come out to drag them inside.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **I apologize for taking so long. I wanted to get this chapter finished and updated before the first day of May at least. I suppose, better late than never, huh?**

 **Anyways, for a moment, I thought of writting a sex scene focused on Lisa and Lincoln. But I later decided not to. I thought this chapter was big enough as it already was. Plus, the readers have kept on waiting long enough.**

 **As you most likely have already seen in the cartoon, that arcade game that appeared in the episode "Dance, Dance  
Resolution", Dance Battle, is a parody of Konami's game Dance Dance Revolution.  
So, I thought to myself: Why not put a few more parodies of my own?  
So, the games that Lincoln mentioned here of Carnage Duels, Crashers & Clashers, and The Speedy Gunslinger are simply parodies of NetherRealm Studios' game Mortal Kombat, Capcom's game Final Fight, and Namco's game Time Crisis, respectively.**

 **If anyone has any ideas of what should happen next, feel free to write on a review or on a private message.**  
 **But be warned, I may or may not take them. However, if I do, I'll be sure to mention you.**

 **I hope you folks enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Until some other time!**


End file.
